Recovery
by SeekerVonYuki
Summary: WARNING Self harming. Trying Suicide. Self Starving. Force Feeding. - Welcome to Mushroom Kingdom! Luigi is the most sweetest and the most helpful person you can ever met. He gives everyone a very *Happy* smile as soon as he meets them. Luigi... Is the youngest brother to Mario. Luigi is always stuck being player 2, but that's O K A Y.
1. Chapter 1: That's Fine (Edited)

**Chapter 1** : That's Fine (Edited)

* * *

"See ya later bro!" Luigi called out as Mario leaped out the front door to again: recuse Princess Peach from the dreadful King Browser. That's like the 3rd time this week that Peach got kidnapped. The front door slammed behind Mario as he left.

Luigi sighed as he let his smile drop and then threw out his own breakfast, which seems to be untouched, into the trashcan then he put the dirty dishes in the sink to wash them later.

Luigi went upstairs into his room with a glass of iced cold water. After, he downed the glass he then set the empty glass down on the bed side dresser and opened a drawer.

Inside the drawer where his 2 friends: His Journal and His Razor. The journal was to write down his thoughts without disturbing Mario or anyone, for that matter.

I mean, Mario has better things to do other than listen to his brother and or spend time with him. That's fine.

Luigi took the Razor and then closed the drawer as he headed to the bathroom.

Once, inside the bathroom, he locked the door in the process, he then when over to the sink to start the running water.

He rolled up his sleeve, to expose his wrist: He then took the razor and, ever-so-slowly, glides the metal against his skin, cutting it: **again** , **again** and **again**.

He then held his bleeding wrist under the cold running water. He was numb to the pain.

After all, he _will always b_ e player 2, and he will _always be stuck_ in his big brothers shadow, _always_ **forgotten**. But, that's fine. _Everything_ is _fine_.

His glance went to his wrist, watching the blood leave his skin and going down the drain. After a few more minutes of watching, he then patches up his self infected wounds.

He then cleans up his mess and exits the bathroom. He then put his razor back in it's hiding spot.

After a while, Luigi just sat on his bed, listening to the silence all around him. His brain felt fogged. He felt **useless**.

After an hour, Luigi changes clothes from his pajamas to a long dark green flannel and jeans to get ready for the day, this time he's going food shopping, **alone** , to buy Ingredients for dinner later on in the evening.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a terrible story, but hey I was bored and I wanted a story where Luigi is hurting himself...why not? Anyways I know I will get hate for this but hey its 3:30 in the morning.**

 **I was very tired, I know this chapter and story is going to be shitty, but I need a small warm up to get ready for creative writing.**

 **Please comment if you want me to stop or continue. eeehhh whatever.**

 _ **(New) A/N: Wow. It's been forever. I cleaned a little bit of this chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Not Hungry

**Chapter 2** : I'm Not Hungry

* * *

'Hmmmmmm... what should i make for dinner tonight?' he thinks to himself as he got a cart.

'Should I make Lasagna or should I make Spaghetti?' as he walks to the pasta isle he then stopped in-front of the boxes of pasta and starts to make a decision. After a while he went with his second choice: Spaghetti, Mario's favorite dish. Mario could eat truck loads of it! Luigi chuckled to himself. Then he pushed the cart along to get each necessary ingredient from each isle for tonight's dish.

"Lu~i~gi!" he last heard as someone's hands went over his eyes.

"Gah! who's there?!"

"Guess silly!"

He took a few seconds and shyly said: "D-Daisy?"

"Correct-o!" as she put her hands down and then Luigi span around to face her.

Daisy put both her hands behind her back and giggles at Luigi as he blushes at her.

Daisy stopped giggling and looked at Luigi, worriedly.

"Luigi, you look pale and skinny as a rail."

Luigi just smiled.

"Have you been eating?"

"Yep, 3 meals a day!" he nods his head and tries to convince her with a smile.

"Have you been going out at all?"

"It seems that I might be a little bit lazy...that's why I haven't really left the house!" Luigi shyly laughed the blush growing larger as he rubs the back of his head.

Daisy sighed, why must she worry so much about this plumber?

"So, Daisy why are you here?" Luigi asked

"Hmmm...I was bored so I decided to do some shopping. eh, but when I saw you I changed my plans."

Luigi tilts his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Daisy just giggled

"Are you free after you know, your little grocery trip?" Daisy said devilish

Luigi blushed even harder and just nods. Luigi is nervous.

"Then I, Princess Daisy, will challenge you to play Just Dance!" said Triumphantly as she points to Luigi.

'Oh boy, there might be a catch...' Luigi though knowing Daisy

"But..there's a catch: The loser has to play the saxophone!" Daisy said

Luigi froze.

"Pffftt..HAHA!" Daisy let out a huge laugh

"Eh?!" Luigi mouth hung opened

"Got ya! oh boy you should of seen your face!"

"Heeeyyy! that's not nice, Daisy! you could have given me heart attack!" Luigi whines at her.

Daisy wiped her eyes from laughing so hard

"I was kidding, the loser has to buy the other person ice cream!"She finished as she sticks out her tongue at Luigi.

'I am not in a good mood for this...I am going to lose any way... but if it makes her Happy...then..'

"You're on!" Luigi exclaims Happily

"Then my house after dinner, it's on. Better get ready to have your ass whooped into the next dimension!" Daisy challenged

"I'll make a note. see you after dinner!" Luigi grins and blushes as Daisy walks away.

'I wonder if she likes me.' Luigi thought as he turns his attention back to his shopping, smiling to himself.

then he rolls his cart into the checkout line and waits for his turn to check out.

'No, I don't think she loves me..i mean she likes Mario, she's just being nice to me.' he thinks sadly

"Next in line please!"

'no one would miss me... at all.' Luigi though darkly.

"Sir! Your next in line!"

"Oh right, sorry about that, I was lost in thought!" Luigi rushed to the cashier and hurriedly took out his items from the cart.

 **-Timeskip-**

After his food shopping trip Luigi decides to go home.

"There's nothing really going on today…" said Luigi as he sighed and kept walking.

'I doubt anyone would miss me when I'm gone from this world. No one would be sad, everyone would be happy that player 2 is gone, forever! Then Mario wouldn't have to worry about anything. He would just carry on, like nothing ever happened. But, hey at least everyone else would be happy ,which makes me happy.' Luigi got even deeper into his thoughts, that he didn't realize that he's home

Luigi sighed sadly and started to make dinner.

 ** _-(Mario's Side)-_**

"Oh Mario, you saved me!" Peach said as she hugged Mario and then gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, shucks Princess!" Mario said as he blushes red.

"Well….Me and everyone is all tired so..can we call it off for the next 3 weeks? I don't think I can take anymore hits.." Browser said as he cracks his back and yawns.

"Yeah, same here!" said Mario as he walks pass Browser to the exit.

"I can't wait to go home for a long shower!" said Peach as she followed behind Mario.

"Oh yeah, Mario..before you go, why did you plan all of this?" Bowser asked as he goes back on his throne, he needed a break, cause his feet were killing him.

Mario stopped in his tracks as Peach walks past him humming along but stops as well, and faces Mario waiting for an answer.

"Which part?" said Mario as he turns to face Bowser's direction

"Yea, I kinda want to know too!" Peach said

"All of it. From point A to B." Bowser answered

"If you were bored: Mario we could of done something to pass the day away, like play _Mario Party_ or even _Mario Kart_! Or even _Star Rush_!" Peach exclaimed.

"That's not it…Can I tell you both something that's been bothering me?" Mario asked both of them

"You can tell me anything! You know I love you, Mario" Peach said

Bowser just nods his head and just listens to Mario's statement.

"Well it's about Lugi I don't think he's been eating…at all"

"Eh? What do you mean?" said Peach

"This morning: I don't think Luigi ate his breakfast." Mario countined

"Maybe, he's not hungry?" Peach again asked

"I don't know, but I want to get to the bottom of it"

"Why don't you just ask him?" Bowser suggested

"Here's when the trouble starts: He just smiles at me and says that he's good, but I don't think he's happy at all: he hasn't been leaving the house when I'm home, but tonight it's going to change: I asked Princess Daisy to spend some time with him so I can try and get to the bottom of this." Mario continued

"Welp, I wish you luck, Mario, I hope it's nothing too serious!" Bowser said.

"Me neither" said Peach.

"Well, we should get going, see you later Bowser!" Mario exclaims as he waves goodbye then walks to the exit.

"See you!" Peach said as she follows Mario out.

"I hope, he's ok." Mario said worriedly

"Same here…" Peach also said Worriedly

 _ **-(Back to Luigi)-**_

Dinner is finally done, Luigi gives a huge tired smile as he fixes Mario's plate and then he set the plate of food down in front of mario, that was still hot, on the table. Luigi stood back to admire his handy work.

Luigi ignored his stomach and whet upstairs to get ready for his playdate with Daisy, I mean, they are just friends, there's no way that she would have feelings for him. That's just crazy talk!

Luigi decided to wear a dark green sweatshirt with a huge star on the front and some blue jeans. He went to the bathroom sink then he turned on the water and then rolled up his sleeve to start to cut himself, slowly. He watched his blood go down the drain.

After a few minutes, Luigi cleaned off the blade and tended to his self inflicted wounds.

He put the Razor back in the Drawer and whet to his desk to start to writing in his journal.

After a while, he heard the front door open.

"Yo, Bro! I'm home!" Mario exclaims from downstairs.

Luigi put the Journal back into the drawer with the razor as well and ran down stairs to greet his brother.

"Hi Bro, dinners on the table for ya, now if you'll excuse me…. I have a date- I mean, a dance off challenge with Daisy to get to" Luigi said as he got on his shoes.

"Ooh really? What's the catch this time? Marry the loser?" Mario said as he stuffed his face with spaghetti.

"What? Pffft no! The catch is: is the loser has to buy the winner ice cream" Luigi said as he face got a little bit hot.

"Ooh don't you want dinner? This time you out did yourself!" Mario exclaims happily as he continues to eat

"No time, bro have to go, she expecting me and she called me out today at the grocery store and i have to-" But Luigi got cut off

"Luigi, I forbid you to leave this house until you've eaten or are you having dinner with Daisy?"

Luigi froze with his back turned to Mario then he answered, trying to fake excitement in his voice: "t-t-that's not it at all, i'm just not hungry due to the excitement of the challenge!"

"Bro, just have a little bit of spaghetti, why not taste your own cooking? It's delicious!" Mario exclaims as he gets up and starts to fix a little bit of food for Luigi then pours Luigi a glass of milk.

"No bro a challenge is a challenge,goodbye!" Luigi then tries to sneak out the door while Mario's back was turned.

I hate to break it to you guys: but Mario did notice. So, Mario grabbed Luigi and put him over his shoulder and then plopped him in the chair with the spaghetti on his plate and a glass milk on the side.

"Bro, your not going anywhere till you've cleaned your plate Daisy will understand if your late due to dinner purposes." Mario crossed his arms and looked at Luigi as he said this.

"No, Mario, challenges need to be fought on empty stomachs you know this silly" Luigi tries to convince his brother

"I don't care, Luigi, you've haven't eaten at all today, and I'm getting worried about you.." Mario said as he keeps staring at Luigi

"I'm just not feeling hungry today"

"Well then I'm going to call daisy to say that you can't come since you won't eat" Mario threatened

"What am I: 5 years old?" Luigi said a little bit annoyed at his brothers behavior.

Mario picks up the home phone and starts dialing Daisys number before finishing off the number Luigi finally broke.

"Oh, ok! Ok! I give in, I give in. I'll eat some dinner." Luigi said sounding defeated.

"I'll be watching and you aren't to leave until i see you eat everything off your plate" Mario said as he put up the home phone and when back into his own seat and resumes eating still not taking his eyes off of him, like a hawk.

Luigi eats half the spaghetti off his plate, slowly and tries to dash out the door but Mario trips him.

"Nu-hun, Mister I said all of your plate must be cleaned. Don't make me force feed you like a baby." Mario threatened as he stared at Luigi

"At least, i ate something can I go now?"

Mario just stared at him in silence.

Luigi got the message and went back into his seat then he started to eat slowly.

The food was delicious but Luigi didn't like it how hit his stomach and just sat there.

He feels better without food, but since his big bro is here forcing him to eat, what can he do?

After a few more bites he got an idea: 'What if I ate this all and then while walking to Daisy's house he throws up behind a Neighbor's house... no one is going to notice, after all I'm just a weak player 2, always will be and will be forever, after all: Mario's the one getting all the attention, he's fine on his own...he doesn't need me...He has a lot of friends that he cares about..more than me.' he thinks darkly to himself.

Luigi smiles at his Big Brother, Mario and eats everything off his plate.

"Good job luigi,would you like me to activate the warp pipe to get to Daisy's faster since you're already late" Mario said as he put his dish in the sink

"Nah, Brother, that's ok, I rather walk to let my tummy settle." Luigi said as he finished off his glass of milk

Mario looked at him questionable but shook it off.

"Ok, Brother, that's fine, I have some dishes to clean up, you go on ahead with your 'Marriage' I will join up later for the 'proposals' " Mario teased at Luigi.

"Hey! First of all: she's way out of my league!" Luigi stated as his face goes red

"Oh...yea. Sure she is." Mario said sarcastically as he rolls his eyes as he gets the water running and then grabs the soap to start washing dishes.

"And second: it's just a dance off! A chal-len-ge NOT getting Married!" Luigi said as he stormed out of the house, blushing madly.

Mario waited, and waited until he couldn't hear Luigi's footsteps anymore..then he called Daisy on the house phone.

"I am sorry about this Daisy, but I wanted to make sure he ate. Before walking out the door."

"That's ok, Mario. Peach told me of your worries... Well I did tell him after dinner." said Daisy

"Anyways, can you please keep a close eye on him? Just to make sure he doesn't get in any sort of sure to keep an eye on him..I had to force him to eat dinner, his own cooking... I just want to make sure he doesn't try anything..." Mario said worriedly

"Just if you find anything in his room: call me or Peach, please. We want to help in any way we can, just be careful, Mario. " said Daisy as equally worriedly

"Same with you, Princess Daisy and roger that. See you later." Mario said as he hung up the phone.

Mario then shut off the water to the sink and then when upstairs to Luigi's room to try and figure out what's going on with his brother.

* * *

 **Author note: See? Luigi, people love you and care about you!**

 **School is starting this Wednesday, so I will try and finish this story before then...Plus, story is a little warm for my class. So yea….and depending on assignments this story might be used….so Good night everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3: No one would miss me

**Chapter 3** : No one would miss me...

* * *

Luigi walked as far away as the house as possible, and when the close was clear he went behind a random toad's house and up-chucked everything.

"There we go now, it's time for me to get over to Daisy's." he said as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and wiped his finger inside his pocket then he continued walking to Daisy's house

 **-Mario's Side-**

After, Mario cleaned up the dishes from earlier, he decided to go upstairs to see if Luigi is truly ok. Luigi is his brother, after all.

He stepped into his brothers room and flipped on the lights. Luigi always kept his room clean and tidy as a whistle.

Mario than rummaged through the desk, dresser, then looked under Luigi's bed...Everything seems to be in order..except…

Mario got up from the floor and opened the bedside dresser then he peeked inside to find a Old beaten up Journal with no name.

Mario picked up the Journal and started to open it, upon opening it a razor fell out.

Mario felt his body go cold and felt sweat form on his brow as he picked up the razor, a million thoughts went through his head

' **Why does Luigi have this thing**?'

He quickly opened the book and read one of the passages:

It reads

"Why do I exist? All I am is just a second player. I mean, Mario gets all the attention, he's the hero, not me... he's also chosen, by everyone all the time and has many games mario party 10 etc. I have 2-3 games and I was shown as a coward no one comes to me for my help they always go for Mario. Not me…

I guess, I will always be in Mario's shadow...Always and forever…I _doubt_ anyone would miss me if i was **gone** …

Everyone is happy with Mario around...They don't need me… they all have Mario. What's the use of me and my existence? I am just wasting oxygen. That's why I've been slowly killing myself on the inside by not eating and I have been cutting myself slowly…I think..Today would be a good day to die..."

Mario couldn't read anymore at all...he dropped the book as tears started to roll down his face..

 _His Brother_...His _only_ family Mario has left….wishes to have **never** been born.

 _His Brother_ has been cutting himself...right under his nose...whenever Mario wasn't home…

Mario couldn't take it anymore: so he ran downstairs and out the door.

He wanted to make sure his baby brother is safe… he dreaded the thought of Luigi killing himself.

He then activated the warp pipe and went to Daisy's house while sobbing and praying for his baby brothers safety.

"Man! I am beat!" Daisy said as she plopped down on the fluffy and comfortable couch.

"It seems i am the loser" Luigi said sounding upsetly

"I guess, I have to shell out some cash for Daisy again for her ice cream as we agreed upon."

"Nah, don't bother..I was just kidding on the 'buying the winner ice cream'" said Daisy

Luigi is confused

"But a deal is a deal...I have to buy you ice cream." Luigi said as he stood up from his spot on the couch.

"That's ok, Luigi. I just wanted you to have fun…" Daisy confessed

"So, wait...you planned this challenge for me?" Luigi asked as he blushed.

Daisy nodded

"I had fun, too." Luigi confessed blushing even harder

"Oh...look at the time..it's getting late.I guess, you should go home Luigi, or Mario will tear the town upside down looking for you." Daisy's said jokingly

"Yea, true."

"Should I see you out?" Daisy asked

"If you want...It's your choice."

Daisy nodded and got up then walked to the front door with Luigi at her side.

Luigi opened the door and was about to step out.

"Sooo..I was thinking…" Daisy started as she started to play with her fingers

"Hm?" Luigi stopped and looked at Daisy whose face got slightly pink as she avoids his face…

"We should do this again sometime I had lots and lots of fun tonight.." said Daisy nervously

"Sounds good to me, Daisy!" said Luigi and flashed her a smile.

"Welp, see you later Daisy!" Luigi waved at her

"Well next time the challenge will be harder, you better be prepared!" Daisy exclaims

"I will stay up and practice to beat you! You can count on it!" Luigi said

"Oh, really? I bet 5 coins you can't beat me!" Daisy laughed

"You're probably right!" he laughs along with her

But, all the laughing was cut short when a booming and angry voice called Luigi's name out of nowhere..

Luigi jumped and looked at whoever called his name, to his shock: it was Mario. In the middle of Luigi's path.

Mario was holding something, it looked to be a book...Luigi realized that the book was his journal, he froze up.

Suddenly, Peach came behind Daisy and ran to greet Mario, but stopped when she saw Mario's face, he was crying and he wasn't happy, so she side steps out of his way and faces Daisy and Luigi.

Mario came closer to Luigi, whos frozen in place.

"Luigi.." Mario started as tears started to fall.

"Luigi, You could of told me..What's on your mind….We are family...you know? you don't have to do all of this.." Mario said softly as he hugs Luigi as he let the journal fall to the ground Mario broke down: sobbing and shaking.

That's when Luigi snapped out of it.

"Yea, right, and then your just going to leave me in the dust, again?" Luigi said as he tried to push Mario away..

But Mario's grip tightened as he sobbed harder while shaking his head 'No'.

"Please..Don't kill yourself...Luigi"

Daisy and Peach froze after hearing that: _Luigi was planning on killing himself?!_

"Oh, yea?" Luigi said as he forcefully pushed Mario away from him, Mario landed on his ass on the ground still sniffling.

"Listen here, _Brother_ " Luigi said with venom in his voice

Mario looked up trying not to cry.

"No one would miss me if i was gone, you don't care about me, no one does. So, stop acting and leave me alone so i can die already. This hurts you know? For 35 years i have been stuck in your shadow. I am sick and tired of you and everyone running to you with their problems. It's clear that you all don't need me anymore… i am just wasting oxygen." Luigi said angrily as tears started to form.

He was getting ready to run to the forest but that's when Daisy ran up to him and said "I love you please... don't do this your not a waste of space…" she said as she started to cry she attempted to give Luigi a hug but Luigi Dodged and ran to the forest..

Peach ran over to Mario with tears in her eyes and stated "We have to stop him he might kill himself! I will give news to the Toads to start looking for him!" She helped Mario up and hugged him tightly then she ran into the castle to wake up everyone.

Daisy wiped her tears and ran after Luigi but Mario held her back.

"What the!? Let me go!" Daisy struggled

"No, Daisy..You have to stay here."

"Why should I!?"

"It's dangerous to go alone you might get hurt and we wouldn't want to lose, you too, like Luigi." said Mario still in tears to the point, hyperventilating.

Daisy stopped struggling and looked at Mario...Mario doesn't look too well...He was still crying from the thought of him losing of his brother and the face that he's shaking and hyperventilating..

"Ok, I will join the toads to help look for him." Daisy sighed and Mario let go of her shoulder as Daisy makes her way back into the castle.

Mario sighed trying to stop his shaking and picked up Luigi's Journal of feelings and when inside the castle as he closes the front door.

Peach gave Mario a bedroom and glasses of water, so that he could rest and to stay hydrated until the search party began...

Mario couldn't sleep at all, because he kept dreaming about luigi successfully committing suicide. Mario curled up and hugs his Little brothers book as he trembles while tears start to form, again.

"Oh, god Luigi..I am so sorry….Please let him be okay.." Mario said as he cries and hugs the book tighter.

Then Mario heard the bells of the church and that only means: The search party has begun.

Mario jumped up and got dressed after that: he fled out the room, silently praying for his Brothers safety.

They searched high and low in the forests, in everyone's houses and in the desert, as well as all the bowser castle levels ... but nothing...

* * *

 **Authors note: Well, that's that! Chapter 3 is done! This took a little bit of time! But I got through it..Thanks to Mewtwo7778 (his youtube channel) for helping me with this chapter and chapter 2, I didn't force him! Mario, isn't doing to well right now. Luigi is his only family he got. I wanted to focus a bit on Mario and Luigi this chapter! But yea….**

 **Suicide is not funny if there is someone you know facing similar problems help them out, as in listening to them, or call the suicide hotline. Please there's people who care about you. Every single one of you. I mean it.**


End file.
